idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underland
The Underland Town made by: Ok well technically it isn't a town ''but I feel like to talk about the locations herein this page has to exist bc Polis is pointless without its context (tbh it's Suzanne Collins not the fantrolls tho but the source material ) Overview: Far below Alternia in a long-forgotten network of caverns lies a constantly warring and unforgiving civilization. Populated by larger-than-usual lusii and their charges, the Alternian Underland is split into several regions; the most prosperous of these is the city of Polis, a thriving highblood stronghold in the center of the Underland. While an era of uncertain peace ushered in by a number of equally shaky alliances has kept conflict at bay for several sweeps, tensions have risen as of late - many castes speak of war, and at the center of it all, a number of mysterious prophecies left by Polis's founders speak of dark days to come. In Polis, at least, all is well. But for how long? Polis Town made by: I think Cloudie named it so I think credit goes where credit is due Current leader: Ok I don't know if we've ever fully established how this works but Solvet Athenn serves as custodian of the throne and also holds most of the political and militaristic power even though Loukza Regali is queen (I think we said because of Solvet's desire to manipulate things she keeps Loukza under her wing ha get it bat lusii and makes sure that her role remains mainly that of a figurehead until she comes of age, whenever that may be for trolls in Polis). Playlist: Weeeeeeee will get back to you shortly on that please hold through 8tracks while elevatorstuck plays in the background Culture hhbhbnbnnbnhbnbnbnbhhbnbnbnnbnnbnbhnbnn i have a headache la ter- Residents (just gonna add mine for now u kids can add later i dont want to heck up the residency) ''Characters with an asterisk by their name are nomads or part-time residents. Solvet Athenn Neveve Caedus Hestia Noctin Ripred Ragess * Minnet Poliss * History once upon a time this guy REALLY liked sandwiches Curse unless the sandwich worshippers and the whole 'prophecies hanging over your head' thing counts i dont think there is one?? unless we're also counting solvet as her own brand of curse bc tbh she's the devil Active Groups have we discussed this Geography we probably NEED to discuss this. or like. write it down. probably. maybe. Headcanons just stick everything here its probably gonna be right one way or another tbh The Dead Lands Not sure how we plan to structure things in locations that don't count as 'towns' so for now maybe we can just do a general writeup of the location and list characters and whatever else applies? Yes. Maybe. Bigass barren wasteland on the outskirts of the Jungle and the Firelands. Chosen (or not chosen) tramping grounds of the banished, the socially disgraced, and the otherwise believed dead. Hence the whole 'dead' part. Residents Characters with an asterisk by their name are nomads or part-time residents. It's probably safe to say that everyone who lives here is nomadic. Or, like, 99.89%. Twitch Notran * Lapbol Rodenn * Minnet Poliss * Ripred Ragess * Gnawer Territory CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH CRAAAASSSSSHHHH BUUUUUURRRRNNNN The Cutter Colony LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT IT ALL BUUUURRRRRRRnnNNN The Firelands THIS HURRRIIIICCAAANNNNNEEE'S HCHASSSSSING US ALL LLL The Jungle UNDERGROUUUUND The Waterway I M RLY TIR ED IM BE D B Y E